Networking applications have become an ordinary means for connecting people. Different systems already exist to facilitate connections generally, including the connection of friends over social networking applications and business connections over business networking applications. Such networks are generally organized by a pre-established social relationship and without regard to the geographical proximity. As such, these networks are limited by traditional methods of facilitating new connections, communication and response. However, finding new connections can be difficult or limited by social circles.
Due to the widespread use of technology, there is an increased trend for mobile devices to employ location-based services. These services, often facilitated by the use of a Global Positioning System (GPS), determine the location of a mobile device in order to provide additional information and services associated with that specific location. These services can include previous comments and reviews of a place, menus, store information, previous check-in histories of other users inside of your network, but the mobile devices generally lack access to real-time information and real-time communication of other users also associated with that specific location, especially outside of the user's current social network. There is thus a need for an application in which a location-aware mobile device can facilitate a geo-social network in real-time to further connect users within a specific location without previous limitations generally found in communication networking applications.